


A Better Speech - A Better Lover

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [33]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Bisexual Addison Montgomery, Bisexual Meredith Grey, F/F, Gay'sAnatomy, How Derek found out, MerAdd, MerDer to MerAdd, meddison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: A femslash alternative to the “Pick me, Choose me, Love me,” speech from GA-S2-E5, “Bring The Pain”, inspired by a prompt. F/F. MerAdd. Meddison. Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. Rated T.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Better Speech - A Better Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/gifts), [AddisonAddek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/gifts), [LarisUSB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/gifts), [SBWomenofMarvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBWomenofMarvel/gifts), [lightningmaystrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningmaystrike/gifts), [EmyLilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyLilas/gifts).



_Preamble, feel free to skip this part!_

_Here is the original "Pick me, choose me, love me, speech so you can remember it if it's been a while._

_Dr. Meredith Grey: Okay here it is. Your choice. It' s simple. Her or me. And I'm sure she' s really great. But Derek, I love you, in a really, really big – pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over my head outside your window – unfortunate way that makes me hate you, love you. So pick me. Choose me. Love me._

_Meredith Grey from "Bring The Pain," GA-S2-E5, to Derek Christopher Shepherd._

* * *

**A Better Speech - A Better Lover**

* * *

_A femslash alternative to the "Pick me, Choose me, Love me," speech from GA-S2-E5, "Bring The Pain", inspired by a prompt. F/F. MerAdd. Meddison. Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. Rated T._

* * *

Derek, you don't get to call me a whore for this, because it would make you a hypocrite. Because your wife shows up here, all leggy and fabulous, and she's annoyingly kind, and she's painfully smart, and she's saving my best friend's life right now. And she's really hard to hate. And I bet that she's really easy to love.

And I really wanna date her. So can you please sign the damn papers so I can ask Addison Montgomery out! Because I'm leaving you, now. because you're a McAss who is a liar, who is McMarried, and she's a McHot woman who stood up for me and told me the truth even though people call her a slut for it, and she's never lied to me, ever.

So you do not get to pick me, you do not get to choose me, you do not get to love me, dammit, Derek!

You made your damn choice all on your own when you didn't divorce her in New York as you should have, and instead met a girl at a bar and took her home one night, and dated her without confessing about your secret wife, until she showed up at the hospital. So don't come crawling back to me, or her.

Because I'll be waiting for HER to get out of surgery, I'll be picking, choosing, and loving Addison Montgomery if she wants me back. And don't you dare try to make a joke about me having a 'type' for people called 'Doctor Shepherd'! Because she won't be called that once she leaves you, she won't be called that anymore!

Derek looks at Meredith and his jaw drops to the floor.

* * *

"Oh, yeah, I was always bisexual, Derek. I just forgot to tell you. But you forgot to tell me about Addison. So I think we're more than even," Meredith says to Derek, who just stares at his now ex-girlfriend, blankly.

"So, what, do you have anything to say to me, before I leave you alone in this scrub room, Derek," Meredith finally asks him.

"Well, I'll tell you this, Doctor Grey. My wife is bisexual too. And you are exactly her type in women. Tell you what, I'll sign the papers later today as soon as I can. I just want you both to be happy. Goodbye, Meredith."

Derek walks away, and he sends Addison in, to see Meredith after he leaves the room.

* * *

"So, I hear you like the ladies, huh," Addison husks at the blonde woman.

"How much of that did you hear?" Meredith panics as she asks her this.

"Most of it. I think. Your best friend, Dr. Yang, Cristina, is better by the way. Dr. Bailey and Dr. Stevens and I took care of her. She's with the rest of the interns in the ICU," Addison smiles, and Meredith smiles at her, also.

"Thanks, Addison. You really are amazing!" Meredith gushes, and rushes in, to hug her.

"So, how about that drink, Meredith? I'm asking you out on a date. If you seduced my husband in one night, and you'd rather have me love you than him, can imagine you're amazing, also. For what it's worth, my husband usually has good taste, not to brag at all," Addison laughs a little.

"Derek, he has the best taste of all. So does Mark Sloan by the way. And sure, of course, we can go out on a date for a drink. Let's just get your divorce papers done, and check on Cristina, and then I'm all yours for the rest of the night. We're not going to Joe's though, because that's where I met Derek!"

"Sounds good. I know a place. I'll see you soon, Meredith Grey,"

And that's how Addison Montgomery got a divorce and also a girlfriend, in one day.

As it turns out, Meredith Grey would say to herself that she's never said a better speech before, and it got her a better lover than she could ever have imagined.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

And that's how I chose to rewrite the "Pick me, choose me, love me," speech, as a ficlet. This is a one-shot, but I've left it open because I often continue these things.

Just so you see that inspiration comes from the odd places. Review, please? Thank you!

Have a good day!

Other recently updated works, by _bobbiejelly_ \- (Grey's Anatomy Fandom, F/F, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery, MerAdd):

####  [Meredith gets her Mojo Back - And so does Addison!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008183)

[ **Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160/chapters/58510657)

**[Soothe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004/chapters/57840982) **

[ **Falling Apart, Barely Breathing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480/chapters/56169448)

[ **Ultimate Revenge** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252541/chapters/58443442)

Yours, truly,

_[ **bobbiejelly** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly) _


End file.
